sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Lurak-lukhkhan IV
Lurak-lukhkhan IV (b. 1421 BC) was the 112th King of Elam and 66th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1387-1362 BC. He ruled as joint Emperor with his twin brother Inshushinak-Re'u X 1387-1363 BC. He was the son of Emperor Kidinu VI. After his father's death he and his brother respected their father's wish and divided the rule of the Empire among themselves. Lurak-lukhkhan took his residence at Susa, while Inshushinak-Re'u took up his residence at Huhunuri. In 1386 he and his brother travelled to Bit-Ištar and honoured their father and the God Inšušinak by presenting votive weaponry with the inscribed names and deeds of their father and the God Inšušinak to the Water Hole of Ištar. After the sacrifice they marched onto the Kingdom of Ištuanda and after a short siege forced it to submit. In 1385 the Assyrian vassals of Kakmum and Qabra rebelled against Assyrian rule. The King of Asshur Zuabu II attempted to crush the rebels, however in 1384 his contingent was ambushed and he himself was killed in battle. Lurak-lukhkhan and Inshushinak-Re'u mobilised the Imperial Army and marched into Assyria, however after a few short battles Emperor Inshushinak-Re'u formally declared his support for the King of Kakmum and the King of Qabra. Lurak-lukhkhan opposed his brother doing so, and threatened to dethrone him if he did not desist. However when Inshushinak-Re'u took Saklalu, daughter of the King of Qabra, as his second wife, he was forced to back down and also voice his support for Qabra and Kakmum. As a result, despite the protest of Ikunum II of Asshur, Qabra and Kakmum became member nations of the Empire in 1383 BC. In 1382 following the birth of Prince Malku-Dagan, to Inshushinak-Re'u by Saklalu, Lurak-lukhkhan demanded his line be given precedence in the succession, and even managed to gain the support of the Priests. Initially Inshushinak-Re'u agreed but in 1380 he named Malku-Dagan as the Viceroy of Elam, restoring the defunct position. Lurak-lukhkhan protested, proclaiming a child could not hold the position. However Inshushinak-Re'u managed to receive the support of most of the Priesthood, while Inshushinak-Re'u was named Regent for Malku-Dagan until his adulthood. In 1378, he ordered a military invasion of Media, to subdue the lands not controlled by the Kings at Amat or Haŋgmatāna. By the end of 1378 he took Ginizinanu, Sadbat and Bit-Kapsi. In 1377 he took Nikisi and Qarkinšera. However in 1376 Zanasana, King of Šibar along with Farnavahu, King of Upparia, Ariwana, King of Uriangi and Dusanni, King of Zakrutu, defeated Lurak-lukhkhan IV at the Battle of Šibar. The forced retreat of an Emperor at the hands of four city Kings from fragmented Media was seen to bring great shame. The Emperor's brother Inshushinak-Re'u X assumed control of the Median advance and defeated the King of Šibar in 1375. In 1373 the Imperial territories of Ginizinanu, Sadbat and Bit-Kapsi were attacked by Šamahiš I of Haŋgmatāna. Inshushinak-Re'u X and Lurak-lukhkhan IV marched together to Sadbat, where they fought several battles with Šamahiš before signing a peace in 1372. Following his brother's defeat at Qarkasia in 1370, Lurak-lukhkhan attempted to solidify his position. He met with many high ranking nobles and priests in order to secure the succession for his first born son, the future Emperor Idaddu-napir VII. This resulted in an open clash between forces loyal to both brothers in Susa in 1369 known as the "Susan Backstabbing". The city was divided into two zones under military rule and fighting in the streets was commonplace. The situation lasted more then a month until the Peace of Susa was signed, thanks in no small part to the personal initiative of Indasu Napirisha-Atta (I), Magupati of the Temple of the First Emperor. Inshushinak-Re'u returned to Huhunuri and in 1368 Lurak-lukhkhan formally visited his brother there, offering him as a gift a giant statue of Inšušinak for his temple at Huhunuri. In 1367 Lurak-lukhkhan resumed his activity in the Median advance, taking the cities of Kazuqinzani and Šaparda. In 1366 the force of his and his brother clashed at Šibar, which resulted in the Šibar Rebellion where Parkuku, the King of Šibar resumed control over the cities of Ginizinanu, Sadbat and Bit-Kapsi from Amat and Nikisi and Qarkinšera from the Empire. This improvised Šibarian "Empire" took Qarkasia from the Imperial forces in 1365. In 1364 the Imperial force was once again defeated by an alliance of the King of Šibar and the Kings of Upparia, Uriangi, Zakrutu and Mišita, which resulted in the loss of Sikraia, Ariamni, Bit-matti, Bit-zualzaš and Harhubarban. Lurak-lukhkhan charged his brother with defending the last Imperial stronghold in Media, Kilambati. Inshushinak-Re'u X was killed at the Battle of Kilambati in 1363 BC. Following his brother's death he attempted to challenge the position of Prince Malku-Dagan, the Viceroy, however he was unsuccessful. He then charged Malku-Dagan with defending the Median cities of Bit-Umargi and Armangu, the last territories in Media held by the Empire. The Emperor hoped Malku-Dagan would be killed, however he was able to repel the Šibarian King and retain both cities. In 1362 BC Lurak-lukhkhan began preparing an Imperial expedition to retake Kilambati, however he died before it could be finalised. He was succeeded on the throne by his son Idaddu-napir VII.